


Omega英雄的危机

by Aponight



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: 【英勇无畏】Omega英雄的危机（ABO设定，AU，一发完，慎入）分级：G配对：无申明：他们不属于我简介：身为一个Omega性别的英雄，蝙蝠侠总能渡过危机警告：ABO性别AU设定，崩坏，OOC，雷。关于蝙蝠侠塔拉诺，请看《英勇无畏》中配第二季第九集
Kudos: 4





	Omega英雄的危机

蝙蝠侠是个Omega，天生的，但是这又有什么影响呢？对于蝙蝠侠来说，性别这种东西永远不会造成什么影响。

在蝙蝠侠还不是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯的时候，传闻中性情温和的Beta性别的阿尔弗雷德就经常爆发出Alpha也为之胆寒的气势，尤其正值成长期的布鲁斯不肯睡觉以及吃了太多小甜饼时。

蝙蝠侠成了蝙蝠侠之后，性别的影响也依旧没正常过，迪克经常感叹身为一个Alpha，自己在这个三性别齐全的家里居然是地位最低的，Omega养父布鲁斯的权威他自然无法撼动，食物链顶端的阿尔弗雷德更是他只能仰望的存在。

Alpha性别的敌人？遇到蝙蝠侠只有哭的份儿了。毕竟这个蝙蝠侠可不像隔壁家穿黑披风的蝙蝠侠那么闷骚，自从发现Omega的气味素也可以作为武器，蝙蝠侠就没少用这个法宝抓捕罪犯——毕竟就算是双面这种号称“已经对蝙蝠侠的气味素攻击感到恶心”的老对手，在闻到Omega的气味时也会晃神个一秒半秒的，半秒钟对于蝙蝠侠来说已经足够了。

对于朋友们来说，蝙蝠侠的性别更不成问题了。超人的氪星人感官可以不受地球人信息素的影响；粗线条的海王一直以为他的好朋友蝙蝠侠是Alpha；绿箭自己是Beta，人类中对气味最不敏感的性别；其他的，基本都是还未成年根本不会受到性别影响的少年英雄，以及根本不知道蝙蝠侠真实性别的伙伴，大多数人一厢情愿的认为这个宇宙最伟大的英雄是个站在Alpha顶端的Alpha。

而且，蝙蝠侠自己也从未受过Omega最大特征——发情期的困扰。毕竟他的真实身份是歌谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩，他都肯为了改进昏迷烟雾球的外壳花上一大笔——对于布鲁斯来说的一大笔——那为了开发无毒副作用的Omega发情期抑制剂花上更多钱也不是什么问题。

再说现在的社会讲究性别平等，有志气的Omega们都不甘于被发情期和不断地妊娠分娩困在家里，所以韦恩集团的Omega抑制剂一经推出就大赚特赚，并且获得了Omega权益保护协会的高度赞誉，公信力提高到前所未有的程度。前期研发花掉的那些足够再建一个半瞭望塔的研发经费，董事会也就睁只眼闭只眼了。

不过就算是蝙蝠侠也有疏忽的时候，蝙蝠侠一边驾驶着蝙蝠战机狼狈逃窜一边懊恼自己出门前为什么不听阿尔弗雷德的话多带一份抑制剂。

这次宇宙间打击犯罪没想到会拖这么长时间，蝙蝠侠原本戴在身上的备用抑制剂在一天前一场打斗中遗失了，等到好不容易把罪犯捆结实交给来接应的其他英雄，蝙蝠侠发现，他的发情期竟然提前到了。

虽然立刻启动了制服上备用的信息素隔绝系统，但还是晚了，在场所有的人——无论英雄和罪犯——已经闻到了他身上散发出的味道，Omega发情期特殊的气味。

更见鬼的是，在场的六个罪犯、十几位英雄里只有四成不是Alpha。

蝙蝠侠只懊恼了百分之一秒，就丢出一个昏迷烟雾球放倒率先冲上来的两个英雄，然后转身、起跳、钻进蝙蝠战机、立刻起飞——自从十九岁那年在训练场突然发情导致后来的蝙蝠侠、当时的布鲁斯不得不用尽手段放翻了五个Alpha同窗之后，他就学会了一条教训：笼罩在Omega发情气味下的Alpha是不可理喻的。唯一的解决办法是把Alpha和Omega隔离开，现在Alpha们已经和理智说再会，只能是他这个清醒的发情期中的Omega自我隔离了。

至于在发情期中保持清醒的方法，是蝙蝠侠从古老的东方学到的冥思禅定术活学活用之后的变体。所以说，蝙蝠侠从来都不是普通的Omega。

不过被气味和信息素冲昏头的Alpha不是那么好打发的，尤其是具有各种特殊能力的超级英雄们，蝙蝠机几次加速都甩不掉他们，甚至还有人放出了能量束攻击机翼。不得已，蝙蝠侠把机载导弹设定成遥控引爆模式，然后操纵飞机在空中绕了几个圈，把追兵们聚成一团，发射了导弹。

导弹在安全距离之外就被引爆，冲击波造成的气浪把失去理智的Alpha们从空中掀落地面。然而爆炸和其中一股能量束混合，产生出一个虫洞，把蝙蝠战机吸进去。

虫洞强大的吸力折断了蝙蝠机的机翼，好不容易从虫洞脱离出来蝙蝠侠就被迫立刻选择弹射，然后眼看着蝙蝠机撞在一条河的河岸上炸成碎片。

这下回家有问题了。

蝙蝠侠叹口气，检查了一下气味封闭系统还在完美的运作，就动身向城市的方向走去。

走了不到五分钟，蝙蝠侠就发现事情不对劲。

虽然他一直用冥思禅定术控制着发情期的感觉，保持理智，控制身体正常运作，但是总是会受到一定影响的，这个影响还会随着时间越来越强，直到最后彻底破坏理智，这也是他必须研发抑制剂的原因。

但是现在，感觉告诉他，发情期带来的影响不仅没有增强，甚至在渐渐减弱，这种减弱是渐进式的，没有造成身体不适。很快，在冥思禅定术的保护下，他已经完全感觉不到发情期身体的变化了。冒险关闭冥思禅定术，但是熟悉的那种瞬间被本能冲击理智的感觉并没有出现，一切都很正常，正常的像发情期已经结束好几天了的感觉。

到底哪里出问题了？

蝙蝠侠不认为是自己身体的问题，身体变化期间他根本没有做什么不恰当的举动。

看来是这个星球的问题了。

蝙蝠侠的制服目前是全封闭状态，没有破损，不可能接触土壤；他没有掉进水里、没有喝这个星球的水，所以也不可能是水；气味隔绝系统完美运作，自己的气味不可能散发出去，空气是过滤后交换进来的……只有可能是空气的问题了，蝙蝠侠没有用备用的氧气面罩，而是在确认这个星球可以呼吸，没有有毒有害物质后就简单过滤一下后直接呼吸了。

想了想，蝙蝠侠关闭了气味隔绝系统，但是他完全闻不到自己的Omega信息素的味道了，连之前残留的气味都没有，完全没有任何Omega气味的存在。

空气中什么物质造成了这个现象？可惜手边没有合适的设备，不然蝙蝠侠肯定会第一时间进行观察检测。

“不许动！”身后传来的声音让蝙蝠侠皱起眉，握住一枚蝙蝠镖，他慢慢，仿佛无害的转过身……然后愣住了。

说话的人显然也愣住了，他明显呆了呆才问道：“你是谁？”

“我是来自地球的蝙蝠侠，你又是谁？”蝙蝠侠看着对面这个和自己制服样式差不多，但以红、黄、紫三色为主配色的蒙面人。

“哦，那欢迎来到祖尔恩阿尔星，我是这里的蝙蝠侠。”紫色蝙蝠侠说道。

“考虑到广大宇宙中的无限可能性，两个星球分别有自己的蝙蝠侠是可信的。”蝙蝠侠说着，伸出手去。

紫色蝙蝠侠握了握那只手，问道：“你是怎么来的？”

蝙蝠侠把自己来到这里的经过说了一遍，但对面的蝙蝠侠却露出一脸完全不明白的表情。

“请稍等，容我问一下。”那个蝙蝠侠做了个手势打断道，“Alpha、Omega是什么？”

“地球三大主性别之二，难道这个星球没有吗？”蝙蝠侠直觉自己可能摸到一些头绪了。

“三大主性别？我们这里只有两个性别，男和女。”紫色蝙蝠侠说道，一边转身走向自己开来的浮空式蝙蝠车，“看来这会是个挺长的故事，介意我们边走边说吗？我对地球的知识很感兴趣。”

“当然，我还需要请你帮助我回地球。”蝙蝠侠说着，坐进了副驾驶位。

蝙蝠侠和蝙蝠侠之间大多数时候都是可以沟通的很愉快的，蝙蝠侠向紫色蝙蝠侠介绍了地球的三大主性别，并说明了自己来到这个星球后身体的变化，紫色蝙蝠侠也介绍了一些祖尔恩阿尔星的情况，并且表示回到自己的蝙蝠洞后会给蝙蝠侠做个全面检查。

回程中途他们还在紫色蝙蝠侠的城市格斯特波利斯打击了一次犯罪，那个名叫鲁图的罪犯长得很像地球上大都会的莱克斯·卢瑟。

甚至连脑袋上反光的角度都很像。蝙蝠侠一边炸掉鲁图的机器人一边想。

最后鲁图被押上警车时还在吼着有两个蝙蝠侠一点也不公平，不过两个蝙蝠侠谁也没理他，他们跳上蝙蝠车继续被中断的旅程。

祖尔恩阿尔星的蝙蝠洞也充满了各种高科技装备，紫色蝙蝠侠很守信的一回到这里就给地球来的蝙蝠侠做了一系列精密细致的全身检查。

期间他不时感叹着地球人生理构造的不同，和蝙蝠侠讨论着造成两个星球性别分化路线差异的原因，直到最后才宣布了结果。

“我看到你的Omega激素腺体现在处于完全休眠的状态，不会产生任何激素了，但是与我们星球人相同的生殖系统和腺体都在正常工作，根据检查结果，你在我们星球填表格的话应该填‘男性’。”紫色蝙蝠侠最后把一大叠打印出来的检查结果交给蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠翻阅着，“但是我们还是不知道造成这种情况的原因。”

“也许是这个星球大气中的元素对您的身体造成了影响。”紫色蝙蝠侠的机器人管家阿尔法红插话道。

“请列出祖尔恩阿尔星大气元素构成表。”

“氮气、氧气、蔷薇素……”

“蔷薇素？那是什么？”蝙蝠侠奇怪地眨眨眼。

“蔷薇素可以让Omega生殖系统进入休眠状态。”紫色蝙蝠侠恍然大悟。

“塔拉诺主人，你该去上班了。”阿尔法红适时提醒。

“我会帮忙照看这个城市的，还有，你的设备可以借我用一下吗？我对蔷薇素很好奇。”蝙蝠侠问道。

“没问题，需要什么就跟阿尔法红说，我回来后想办法送你回地球。”紫色蝙蝠侠说完就脱着制服走远了。

阿尔法红跟在后面把被扔了一地的制服捡起来，整理好，完成后向蝙蝠侠说道：“真抱歉，塔拉诺主人总是这么不拘小节。”

“不，没关系，阿尔法红，我觉得很亲切。顺便请问一下，这里有能够分离提取蔷薇素的设备么？”

“当然，在这里，请跟我来。”

紫色蝙蝠侠，现在可以称呼他为塔拉诺了，在这个星球最大的报社《全球太阳报》上班，今天工作的重点之一是帮忙修改报社第一美女记者维尔西关于两位蝙蝠侠同时出现打击犯罪的报道。而他自己则被派去旁听鲁图的又一次开庭审理。

然而就在公诉人念着长达三百页的公诉状时，一只机械巨手从天而降，一把抓起鲁图和大法官就要逃走。

塔拉诺急忙冲进卫生间换制服，等他出来时，已经看到来自地球的蝙蝠侠在和那只巨大的鲁图机器人战斗了。

塔拉诺的加入让战斗很快结束，但是这次鲁图没打算和他们纠缠，发现大法官被两个蝙蝠侠救走也不恋战，指挥着机器人载着他转眼跑的不见踪影。

“让鲁图跑了。”两个蝙蝠侠都有点遗憾。

“看来最近我们需要提高警惕了，根据我对鲁图的了解，他不会安安分分地呆在自己的老鼠洞里出不来报复的。”塔拉诺说。

“而我们会再给他一个终身难忘的教训。”蝙蝠侠说。

塔拉诺对于自己宿敌的可谓十分了解，鲁图确实没打算像只老鼠一样总是躲起来。他正在自己的秘密基地研究一块碎片，在战斗中得到的蓝灰制服蝙蝠侠的蝙蝠镖残片，他要知道这个蝙蝠侠是从哪儿冒出来的。

“金属铝？”

鲁图看着电脑分析结果：“祖尔恩阿尔几乎没有铝矿储量，这个蝙蝠侠果然是外星来的。富含铝的星球，有人型高等智慧生命……”他自言自语的分析，“哈塔拉？不，是地球。”

“地球的大气成分和人类的生理和我们不同，他的到达后一定受到了蔷薇素的影响！”鲁图的光头再次兴奋的闪闪发亮。

两个蝙蝠侠对于鲁图的阴谋一无所知，他们在格斯特玻利斯打击完犯罪之后就回了塔拉诺的蝙蝠洞，因为塔拉诺坚持认为蔷薇素对地球人肯定有副作用，他要彻底研究。可惜没能等到研究结果出现，警报就把他们拉出了蝙蝠洞——鲁图又出来作案了。

一大群红色的光头机器人在城市里游荡，大肆破坏，来自地球的蝙蝠侠率先冲上去破坏了一台。

“鲁图！你罪恶的破坏该停止了！”两只蝙蝠侠发出二重唱。

鲁图给予的回应是一阵狂笑：“地球人！来看看我给你准备的小礼物！”

两个蝙蝠侠都拿着武器戒备着。

然而机器人们只是站住，然后一起打开胸腔，里面黄色发光的石头暴露在空气中。

“哈哈哈哈哈！地球人！蔷薇素和某种物质的辐射混合后会产生毒素攻击你与众不同的生殖系统！来尝尝它的威力吧！”鲁图站在一个机器人肩膀上放声大笑。

不用鲁图再解释什么了，塔拉诺已经发现身边的蝙蝠侠不对劲——他抖得像片叶子。

“蝙蝠侠，你怎么样？”

他想要扶一下蝙蝠侠，而后者只被他碰了一下就瘫软在地上缩成一团发着抖。

“石英是多么美好的存在啊！”鲁图显然也看到了，得意忘形地揭开谜底。

“不……太好。”地球蝙蝠侠咬着牙挤出声音，“蔷薇素和石英混合……出的是……强效催情剂，我的冥思禅定术快失效了。”

塔拉诺连忙拉起自己的新朋友，狼狈地躲开机器人越发狠辣的攻击，向着可以躲藏的阴影角落跑去。

城市里的建筑物帮了大忙，塔拉诺抱着蝙蝠侠跑到一块干净的平台上，从万能腰带里掏出一只喷雾剂，把蝙蝠侠从头到尾喷了一遍。然后蹲在一边看着蝙蝠侠红得吓人的脸色慢慢恢复正常，呼吸平稳下来，也不再发抖，才把喷雾剂装回去。

“我的朋友，感觉怎么样？”他关切地问。

蝙蝠侠坐起来稍微活动一下，叹口气说道：“我恢复了。你喷洒的高分子聚合物隔绝了蔷薇素。”

“是的，同样也隔绝了石英对你的影响。”塔拉诺站起来，“准备好把鲁图送回监狱了吗？”

“当然，让我们终结他的邪恶计划。”蝙蝠侠掏出抓钩。

不出意料的鲁图再一次失败，一个蝙蝠侠他都对付不了，何况是两个。再一次叫着二打一不公平，他被重新关回了监狱，而就在这时，阿尔法红发来信息，找到送地球蝙蝠侠回家的办法了。

“朋友，欢迎你有时间来祖尔恩阿尔渡假。”塔拉诺握着蝙蝠侠的手道别。

旁边阿尔法红递过一个手提箱：“蝙蝠侠先生，你要的液态纯蔷薇素。”

“谢谢你，阿尔法红。”蝙蝠侠接过箱子放进塔拉诺赞助的飞机里。

“放心，下次你来时我保证不会有人抱着石英来参加欢迎宴会。”塔拉诺看着那只箱子笑道。

“对此我十分期待。”蝙蝠侠跳进飞机，发动，“再见，朋友。”

“再见，朋友。”塔拉诺目送着飞机远去。

THE END


End file.
